Miraculous Warriors
by WolfSong13
Summary: Long ago before the clans there where cats who held unusual powers which they controlled with star stones. These cats rose up to fight the evil that threaten them. Now many many seasons later two young apprentices are chosen to wield the strongest powers. We follow the story of two apprentices who must find away to not just to save their clan but all from the moth's wings.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

Night Clan

Leader- Golden star- pale golden tabby tom (Mr. Agreste)

Deputy- Stone pelt- gray tabby tom (Mayor)

Apprentice Shadow paw

Medicine cat- Ivy fur- silver and white she cat

Warriors

Gray flight- dark striped gray and white tabs tom yellow eyes

Snow heart- small fluffy white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice Bright paw

Lion claw- broad shoulder brown tabby tom (Tom)

Bush tail- ginger and white tabby

Apprentice Sun paw

Blue heart- blue-gray she cat (Sabrine)

White whisker- lithe white tom blue eyes

Apprentice Dust paw

Dark fur- dark gray tom with black stripes

Owl flight- brown tabby tom golden eyes

Apprentice Raven paw

poppy seed- tortoiseshell and white she cat green eye

Apprentice Fox paw

Tiger stripe- striped orange and white tabby tom

Rain drop- silver-gray she cat pale green eyes

Apprentice Bramble paw

Talon claw- black and white tom

Apprentice Stone paw

Yellow pelt- yellow tabby green eyes

Apprentice Swift paw

Lilly pool- dappled tortoiseshell she cat

Apprentice Amber paw

Heather berry- light brown tabby she cat

Moon shine- white she cat with silver flicks

Apprentice Spark paw

Gray nose- pale gray tom white paws

Ant ear- small brown tom black tip ears

Apprentice Red paw

Ice wing- silver tom with blue eyes

Eagle claw-golden brown tabby tom amber eyes

Dove song- gray and white she cat

Apprentice Brown paw

Oak leaf- reddish brown tabby tom

Black heart- black she cat yellow eyes

Apprentice Rose paw

Apprentices

Sun paw- handsome golden tom green eyes (Adrein)

Raven paw-pretty dark blue-gray she cat with blue eyes (Marinette)

Red paw- reddish brown she cat golden eyes (Alya)

Brown paw- brown tom (Nino)

Stone paw- black tom with orange flicks on chest (Ivan)

Amber paw- pale ginger she cat (Myleen)

Dust paw- sandy brown tom (Kim)

Bright paw- yellow tabby she cat (Chloe)

Spark paw-orange she cat (Sabrina)

Bramble paw- brown tabby tom dark stripes (Max)

Swift paw-ginger she cat (Alix)

Fox paw- orange tom (Nathanael)

Rose paw- cream and white she cat (Rose)

Shadow paw- black she cat (Juka)

queens

Dawn fire- ginger and white she cat

Brindle kit- brown she kit

Ash tail- gray and black she cat

Elders

Tall ear- gray tom

Rock claw- tabby and white tom

Storm Clan

Leader- Ice star- white tom pale gray patches

Deputy- Moss heart- white and black tom

Medicine cat- Reed nose- the brown and white tabby tom

Ice Clan

Leader- Dusk star- dark gray tom black stripes

Deputy- Black wing- small black she cat

Medicine cat- Dapple heart- tortoiseshell and white she cat green eyes

Fire Clan

Leader- Dark star- black tom

Deputy- Silver frost- silver and gray tom

Medicine cat- Pine heart- brown tom white paws

Out side of clans

Black claw- black tom green eyes (Chat Noir aka Sun paw)

Ladybug- red she cat with small black spots blue eyes (LB aka Raven paw)

Hawk moth- gray tom

Lucy- yellow tabby she cat

Gray claw- old gray and white tom (Master Fu)

Marty- gray tom

Felix- cream tom

Fox- brown she cat (Lila)

Spirit cats/kwami

Tiki- small red she kit blue eyes one black spot on head

Plagg- small black tom kit green eyes

Lef- tabby tom kit (Wayzz)

Wing- pale tabby tom kit (Nooroo)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, BUT MY OCS

About Author: This is my first Fanfiction I want to get better so please R&R and I'll try to upload when I can

Prologue

Long ago before the clans. There were cats that held usual powers which were controlled though star stones. Those cats rose up to fight evil that threaten them all. Out of all of them two were the strongest. The Ladybug and the black cat together you could do anything you wanted to do or be all powerful it would be endless.

A cat stood looking at a small pale tabby kit in front of him. "That's what I want. All the power rule over all the clans even Star Clan themselves would't be able to stop me. I must have them at once Wing" he growled at the small cat who turned away from him. "Sir no cat knows where they are, not even me. They haven't been around for moons now" he squeaked bit scared of what the other cat was planning.

He swirled around to face him, eyes narrowed, "I found you Wing, I know I can find the others and when I do I'll rule over all the clans" he hissed placing a paw on a pebble at his paws, then a moth-like wing appeared on his chest as the pebble's light dimmed down to nothing. 'Now you have to listen to me spirit, I'm your new master now" as he spoke the clearing was engulfed in pure white moths, "it is time Wing spread your wings of darkness" he hissed as the moths covered him.

As this happen star clan could not help him now."What now Thunder star how can we save our clans now? Asked a silver she cat her eyes wide with terror. "Silver pool the clans will survive we must trust Gray claw and Leaf" he said dipping his head to her. "They are the only hope any of us have left" with that he bounded away leaving her to gaze in the shadows before she too padded off.

A old gray and white cat laid curled up in the warm sunlight. "Gray claw wake up!" He cracked open one eye to see Leaf gazing at him. "I sense the moth pebble" he meowed as Gray claw stretched and sat up."I thought, we lost him" he meowed to Leaf disbelief showed in his jumped down from the rock he was laying on. "i'm afraid that he might have fallen into the wrong claws again master" Leaf said as he followed Gray claw.

The tom scrambled over the fence. "Well let's get moving" he said with a flick of his tail to Leaf. "Master your to old for this" Leaf stated pointing a paw at him. "Ah, am not that old young'n" he said as he stretch out his claws only to get a cramp between his shoulders, "See you need younger cats to do this" turning to the fence Leaf scrambled over first then Gray claw followed suit. Paddling over to an old stone he placed two claws on it causing it to open up. Two visible stones laid there. Red wth black spots and black with green paw print. He picked them up with his teeth. "Let's go find them Leaf" he spoke though the pebbles and bounded up and over the fence and into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

AN: I am sorry if I don't get Marinette or any of the others right with how they truly act in show but I'll try my best

Chapter 1

The warm scent of green leaf hung in the air as a dark blue-gray she cat stalked though the forest her ears twitched as she listened for soon reached a clearing there she spotted movement near a pile of leaves. Crouching down low, she drew her paws over the forest floor careful not to stir a leaf or snap a twig. Soon as she got closer she paused getting lower to the ground, as she bunched her haunches her blue gaze locked on the prey.

Then she leapt, over head a black bird gave an alarm call, "Hey what are you a dormouse Raven paw?" Raven paw groaned as she woke up to see Red paw pawing her. Even in a dream she could't hunt without messing up. "Why *yawn* did you have to wake me up? I was having a great dream" she said sitting up and flicking her tail. "Was it about Sun paw?" she teased Red paw both she cats looked over at their sleeping dentate. She Sun paw Amber paw where out on dawn patrol she was still tried.

Raven paw felt her pelt go hot with embracement, "w-what no-no, it wasn't about him" she stuttered scuffing her paws on the ground. Red paw gave a me-row of aussment flicking her tail over her friend's shoulder. "Whatever" she said then the two she cats crept out of the den. Raven paw blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light of the camp. Raven paw arched her back letting the morning rays warm her a bit.

Leaf-bare was harsh this time only one of Dawn fire's kit's Brindle kit made it. The other two Moth kit a pretty dappled golden tabby she kit and Owl kit- brown tom didn't make it. Now with leaf-bare w drawing to a close hunting will become easier and she wouldn't be stuck in the den. Then scent of prey drifted her way she looked up to see her mother and father Lion claw and Blue heart making there way down the mossy stone path with Ice wing and Tiger stripe. The patrol carried two voles and a black bird. She flicked her gaze at the pile which didn't have much on it.

Lion claw and Blue heart twitched their ear as they passed Raven paw and Red paw heading to the pile dropping their catch. Red paw funded her friend, "catch you later" she said the bound off grabbing a vole she made her way to a cave and vanished. Raven paw banked, why did she just leave? She thought, then a mew catch her off guard. "Morning Raven paw" sh spun around to see Sun paw standing behind her. The sun turning his pelt to golden flame. "Ah, m-m-morning, ah S-Sun paw" she stuttered while trying to not act like a mouse brained kit. She looked behind him to see Bright paw slashing he tail turning her back to them. Raven paw guessed he ignored her when he exited the den, also Brown paw and Red paw where watching them pleased glinted in there eyes.

He padded a few paces in front of her, "you coming or what?" he called back to her. She snapped out of her trance and hurried after him. She knew star clan knew about her huge crush on the leader's only kit. You see Sun paw had a litter mate but she died after she was born and his mother is missing though they had a warrior ceremony after Golden star gave up hope she was alive. But many other apprentices down't have litter mates due to green cough that stuck when they where kits.

Sun paw pulled out the black bird, "better take this to Dawn fire" he flicked his ears. "I won't be long" he then bounded over to the wth ivy and moss outside it. She grabbed a robin off the pile she crouched to eat. Raven paw took a few bites as Sun paw pad back over. She sat up, "h-here y-you c-can h-have the r-rest if y-ypu w-want" she shuttered a bit fast as he padded up. "Thanks Raven paw" he sad and crouched to eat, she looked over to see Bright paw hiss in annoyance while Spark paw tried to cheer her felt relief, wash over her knowing what she might be thinking. Sun paw flicked his tail over his mouth. "Thanks again Raven paw" he padded past her catch up later" he added then bounced over to Brown paw. Red paw bounced over, "oh wow, did you see how happy he looked" she said happy. Raven paw just smiled she was happy to ben able to make him happy.

She thought back to when he was a kit. He didn't look as happy, his father almost made him Ivy fur's apprentice cause did want to loose his son as looked over to see her own parents sharing tongues nearby. She was lucky to have them. "Raven paw, Red paw!" she jerked her head to see her mentor Owl flight flicking his tail for for them to come over. The two bound over to see what was going on. "I can't believe we get to help Amber paw, Stone paw, Shadow paw and Bramble paw with tier assent s" said Rose as Owl flight led them to the training clearing. Raven paw was a bit nervous about this. Golden star was the one who chose them after all.

Stone pelt stood staring at them. The apprentices lined up. Raven paw was helping Amber paw, Sun paw was wit Stone paw, Rose paw was wth Shadow paw and Red paw was with Bramble paw. "Look your quest is to find the other teams with out getting catch the ones who are being assessed must take charge your partner will help you when you need it. After that you must go hunting bring back two pieces of prey each" he added looking at the groups."We will be watching you guys so don't be alarmed" added Black heart added her gaze traveled over each cat. Raven paw felt antsy, she had no clue what her assessment might be but she wanted to prove herself more. "Begin" yowled Owl flight. The teams broke off Raven paw raced behind Amber paw. "Don't look so nervous Raven paw" she called over to her.

As the two she cats paces slowed to a trot Amber paw tasted the air for any sign of the others. In the shadows moving down wind was a gray and white shape his eyes forced on the two of them. "Could one of them be who we are looking for Gray claw" asked Leaf his moewl barely a whisper. 'I think so Leaf" he said then vanished before anyone of them saw him. It didn't take the two she cat's long until they reach the thunder path bordering their territory and Ice clan. I don't smell any of them" thinned Amber paw looking around. The thunder path reeked of monsters. Amber paw padded back looking for any sign they might jet jumped.

Raven paw was about to turn and follow her friend when she looked back to see a gray and white tom padding over the thunder path, her ear twitted as sound of a monster echoed close by. "Amber paw look" she yowled causing her friend to whip around to see what was about to take place. The monster was in striking rang of the tom. Raven paw now dashed to the cat with a strong tung they rolled just as the monster zoomed bast them. Amber paw bounded over to them Raven paw panted looking at the gray and white tom. "W-w-what, w-were- y-you th- thinking, c-crossing the thunder path like that?" she panted looking at the tom. Her pelt was ruffled eyes glared like dagger s at him. "Oh, thank Star Clan your ok" meowed Amber paw.

The three cats padded off the thunder path and onto the other side."You ok ok your'n" the old tom asked as Amber paw fussed over her like a kit. "I couldn't just stand by and watch it all you. Knowing I could have done something to help" she said as Amber paw backed up. "I'm the leader of this group right now, I should I have notice him sooner" she looked down at her paw. "Hey, cheer up Amber paw, I was just lucky for once" she confronted her friend. They double check the old cat before they started to pad off. "Wait" he called to Raven paw. She stopped to see him holding something out. "Take this please" he rasped out, she reach down and picked it up. She urned to leave looking back the bushed rustle where the tom had vanished rolling her eyes she dashed after her dentate.

Sun paw pinned Red paw down, while Stone just managed to pin Bramble paw on the ground. "Hey you cheated" thinned Red paw as he let her up. "No we did what we always do" he said with a flick of his tail. Red paw rolled her eyes at him. "Well lets get going Bramble paw we still have to hunt" she called over her shoulder as he scrambled up shaking the dust off his pelt, then pelted after her. "See you two later" he yowled then was gone. That was the second one team, Rose paw and Shadow paw where the hardest to fight but they won it though, now they had to find Raven paw and Amber paw. So far no luck. They even asked a few warriors who where out walking but no sign of them.

Then a yowl caught his attention. "Wait Stone paw did you hear that?" asked as the older apprentice padded up to him. It came again. Then the two toms nodded then dashed off to find the source. "Stop Sun paw" Stone paw flicked his tail making hm skid to a halt. In front of them was thick patches of thorns and brambles. In center a gray and white tom hissed trying to get limbs looked to be tangled up. "Hold still" yowled Stone paw, "we'll get help" he added this time Sun paw stepped on his tail. Stone paw looked back. "Our mentors aren't around her trust me I know" he then left so and like a snake he waved though them careful whee he popped up at. Once he was close enough using his claws and teeth he snapped a few of the vines making it possible for the tom to come free. Once out of the patched, Stone paw padded up. "That was so cool, how did you know to do that?" he asked him as Sun paw gave his fur a few wife licks. "Remember when Raven paw well Raven kit went missing well, the way she got out of the thorns was cause of what I taught her" he flicked his tail around his paws.

After they asked the tom what he was dong here and if he was alright they turned to leave. "Wait there young'n got something for you" he held out a pebble to him. Sun paw was shocked why was he give a pebble. He took it and turned to go glanced back the tom was gone. He set the pebble down, when the sent of Raven paw and Amber paw drifted his way Stone paw notice it too. Then two blurs hot out of the bracken Amber paw managed to knock him off his paws while Raven paw pinned Stone paw down he was then next the two she at glare at them with amusement. "Ha, you didn't know we where there until the last heart beat" asked Amber paw she backed up. Stone paw scrambled to his paws. "Good job you four" said Black heart as she walked up to them pride shone in her gaze. Amber paw ducked her head along with Raven paw. Black heart was about to speak again when a yowl split the air. "Thant's Rose paw" gasped Raven paw then the warrior and apprentices dashed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCCS

Ravenpaw, lead the way through the brambles. She dried what she might find. Looking over her shoulder the rest of the patrol followed suit. Black heart's gaze show she was worried about her apprentice. Pulling her gaze forward again she could feel the ground under her paws. It sound a bit hollow, fear crept into her. The tunnels, they ran under all the clans territories she slowed her pace a bit to a trot and looked around for them. This part of the clan's territory was less known to them. The patrol came to a halt Black heart tasted the air. Rose paw and Shadow paw's scent where strong. "Where are they" Amber paw asked looking around for their classmates. Ravenpaw's mind raced, could a fox be around, maybe a dog or badger?

But their was no scent but stale fox about three days old. Then it was fair but she could hear a cat calling out. Carefully she tacked the noise. Pushing though a few thorn bushes and nearly get snagged she found a very small clearing with part of the ground grave away to a whole. She crept closer until she feared down. Staring back where two she cats crouched wit relief shown in their gaze. "Thank StarClan we found you." breathed Ravenpaw, "Black heart, Sun paw, Amber paw, Stone paw over here" she called then started to back up but some loose dirt fell. The rest of the group showed up. Ravenpaw flicked her tail at the whole. "Both of them are down there, but the ground is uneasy so we have to be careful" she added.

Each cat crept up to look in then back up, last Ravenpaw poked her head down at them. "Look we'll try to get you out, are any of you hurt?" she asked them. "My shoulder" said Rose paw who stood up one paw off the ground, then she looked at Shadow paw. "How about you? Are you hurt?" she asked the older apprentice, she shook her head, "no, I'm fine" she said, Ravenpaw gave a swift nod the back up this time no dirt fell. "Black heart go find the others and tell them what's going on" she turned to the young warrior who dashed off glancing back then vanished. "Er, Stone paw could you go find Ivy fur please" she asked him. "Of course" he bounded off back to camp, then she turned to Amber paw and Sun paw, "You, uh, wait here, I'll see if I can find something we can use to pull them out" she said shifting her paws and only swift glances at them the dashed off.

Sun paw looked at Amber paw. "Is something wrong" he asked her as he sat tail curled over his paws. *Sigh* "Raven paw so smart and good in situations like these. I'm not" she looked down at her paws. Sun paw gave a mer-ow of amusement. Sun paw looked around the place it was kind of scary. He wished he offered to go with Raven paw but he needed to stay put, one cat out on her own or by themselves. It was along when he stood up. "I'll go see if I can find Raven paw she should have been back by now" he offered. Amber paw nodded. "Good idea we can't refuse them without her plus Black heart nor Stone paw is back yet" she added as Sun paw bounded away.

Raven paw was not sure why, but she padded back to where she felt the pebble. Something in her gut told her she need it right now. Pushing a few leaves off it the pebble shimmered. She reached down and touched her pad to the pebble a red starry shimmer formed a round circle as the circle drew closer to the ground it formed a small cat. Once it died down Raven paw blinked at the creature. It looked like a cat but small as a day old watched as it blinked open it's eyes and sat up. "Hey there" she squeaked eyes warm and friendly. "Who are you" gasped Raven paw. She never seen a cat like this before let alone a day old kit talking. "Names Tiki, and what I am is a fairy spirit" she said jumping to her paws tail up. "And no I'm not dead I am very much alive" she added. Raven paw was about to ask her something else then she remember. "Mouse brain, I forgot I need to get ivy or something to get my friends out of a tunnel" she gasped and looked around for some.

Raven paw and Tiki looked around for anything they could use. "Raven paw wait" she sneaked stopping to look at her eyes wide with fear. She turned to face Tiki. "What's wrong?" she asked the little fairy spirit."I think your friend are in trouble" she added this mad Raven paw panic. "What who, and which way is it?" she asked padding up eyes wide with guilt and fear. "Raven paw, I'm not sure but I can smell a fox and it's heading that way" Tiki pointed her snout at the direction the other waited. "Well let's go" she said then took off but Tiki stayed put. Raven paw stopped. "Hey hurry up" she yowled but then padded back t her. "We can't fight this Fox like any other one" she muttered out. Raven paw blinked in shock. "What do you mean we can't fight it like any other fox Tiki?" she meowed then notice the pebble was at Tiki's feet. "You must alter yourself" she added noting the pebble at Raven paw. "Alter myself why?" she asked Tiki. "Look touch the pebble again and close you eyes picture them in your ears" she instructed her. Raven paw did just that as he pad touched the smooth surface she felt light shimmer near her ears.

She stepped back the pebble was gone. "Right now you need to say Tiki alter me spots on" she added to Raven paw. Raven paw was not sure about this, but what did she know. "What if I can't do this, Tiki what if I mess up" she whined a bit. "You'll do fine trust yourself Raven paw, she meowed. Taking a deep breath, "Tiki, Spots ON" she spoke then then Tiki vanished in a light flash. Raven paw changed. the red stars moved over her body. Starting at her neck the light traveled over her back down her limbs and tail. Another shimmer as a mask covered her face the pebbles in her ears showed five spots. Raven paw blinked. Then without any warning she took off.

Sun paw couldn't find Raven paw and started to he'd back after he lost her scent. Then without a second though he bounded to some brambles nearby. He nosed through it until he found the pebble the strange cat gave him. He pulled it out with a claw the pebble shimmer as he let go his pad touched the smooth surface, then a light green starry shimmer formed a round circle. As the circle drew closer to the ground it formed a small cat. Once it died down Sun paw leaned in closer. The strange cat-like creature was no bigger than a day old kit. Then the cat blinked open is eyes. "Hey there kid" he greeted Sun paw who stepped back in show and bewilderment."What in the name of Star Clan are you?" he gasped at the strange cat. On his paws tail flicked, "Names Plagg and what I am is a fairy spirit" he added a bit of smug like attuned about him. "Well I'm Sun paw, and right now I'm trying to find my friend Raven paw we have to get our classmates out of the tunes." he turned to leave. "Hold how about you alter yourself then you don't need to use ivy" he said as Sun paw was about to take some. "Alter why?" he asked pawing the ivy together. "Yeah, touch the pebble again and close your eyes and picture it on your paw" he older him.

Sun paw padded to the pebble Plagg dropped at his paws. He placed his paw on the pebble and closed his eyes, then he felt shimmer around his paw. Pulling back he saw a silver pebble feeling his claws it didn't feel like anything was there. "Good job kid, now you just have to say, Plagg alter me, Claws out" said Plagg as he spotted a vole nearby he was about to leap when, "Plagg Claws out" in a light green starry shimmer he vanished into the ring. Then dark starry shimmer traveled over him. Starting with his paws the the shimmer traveled over his body his tail turned black along with his ears a mask over his eyes and stick on his back formed with starry paw. Sun paw jumped down, "so cool, this is cat-awesome" he yowled the took off with the ivy. Even though Plagg said he didn't need it. (AN: Few things will be different from show, and how they use their powers)

Amber paw, watched as Stone paw raced up last the rest of the mentors were already there along with Red paw and Bramblepaw, "Where's Sun paw and Raven paw" asked Stone paw as he gazed around noticing they were gone. "Raven paw went to find something to pull them up with and after a while Sun paw went to find her." as he said to him. She had time to practice. Then a cat burst from the bushes. The mentors and apprentices crouched. "Don't attack, I-I'm here to help" she said looking at them they stood up brush still bristling. They should be a bit uneasy. Why she looked strange no cat was that red or had spots let alone something covering their face. "What makes, you think you can help us?" hissed Talon claw. She lashed her tail, "I'm here and not the fox" he growled a bit. Why did he have to be so stubborn. "A fox" gasped Lilly fur eyes wide with horror. She nodded, "yes it's coming this way" she added looking at them, "so we better get them got of the hole and away from here" she added. The questions where how and can she do it?

The strange she cat backed up and looked at the group. "We need something to hang down for them to get" she meowed as she flicked her gaze at the cats. "I got something you can use" she looked and saw a black tom padding up well almost black gold fur shone around his mask. He dropped the ivy at her paws. "Where did, oh never mind" she grabbed it and bounded over to the hole bits of dirt fell on the two she cats. She lowed one end in then looked around for something to rap the other end around. Then the black k tom appeared at her side, he called down to the waiting she cats. "Can you grab the ivy with you teeth?" he asked them, they nodded. Shadow paw went first being tad heavier then though Shadow paw let go and slid back down. "I'm too heavy" she yowled up to them.

Then Lily fur looked, "a fox" she gasped causing all the cats to turned to face her. The fox was huge maybe bigger then normal. They out numbered it but this fox was not normal. Talon claw nearly lunged the fox snapped at him but a red and black blur knocked him back beef the fox cough bite him. "Get off me" he growled at her. "Are you mouse brained, that's not a normal fox" she hissed at him. The two slowly back up eyeing the fox. Then black tom lashed his tail. "We need to get them out but, now we have this fox to deal with too" he growled the last part. "oK, we need to keep it back while we get the apprentice's out" hissed Stone pelt. "How about while Stone pelt, Owl flight and you" keep the fox back while the rest get the apprentices up" suggested the red spotted she cat. They nodded and broke off. She felt uneasy about this, what if it didn't work what if it failed? she thought as she grabbed then ivy. "Try wrapping it around you" Lilly fur called down to them. Gripping the ivy she started to pull when she felt a weight at the other end. The Lilly fur helped pull her up, Talon claw grabbed Shadow paw and pulled her the rest of the way. The two warriors untied the ivy.

"How will we get Rose paw out she hurt her shoulder" asked Black heart who looked frantic as a queen with kits. Then a yowled caught her attention as the fox's paw knocked back the black tom. The other cats started to get up the fox bared it's teeth. Turning to the black tom who laid unmoving near a tree. She flung herself at the fox kicking him back Stone pelt heaved to his paws blood dripped from a torn claw and Owl flight blinked blood from her eyes. She looked at the tom nosing him seeing if he was wake. Even if he was a stranger he was helping save her classmates. Once he woke and sat up the fox was fighting the others. "What happened?" he asked bit out of it. "I failed that's what I thought we had the fox covered better, I'm not cut out for this" she added looking at her paws. "No you doing just fine, look we will keep the fox back as along as we can" he stood up looked her in her eyes, "only if you don't give up" he added then hurried off to help. She turned and padded up to the waiting cats. "How about you lower me in and I can tie the ivy around her" she offered. The two cats looked at each other. "Ok, but we don't got long" add the strange cat as she came into earshot, within a heartbeat Amber was lowered into the hole. "Ok you can pull on" she yowled up at them. With careful movements they pulled Rose paw up. Talon claw lifted her up and set her down as Ivy fur hurled over to check on her.

Soon Amber paw was out of the hole. Talon claw and Owl flight covered it with brambles."Ivy fur take Rose paw back to camp" said Talon claw. The two she cats where off the rest of the cats joined in the fight. The two strange land side by side both nodded then attacked fox well was not prepared for so many cats but it didn't take him long to find a the fox snapped at Red paw test catching her paw with quick whip of his head threw her back knocking the window out of her.

A heartbeat later she was back up on her paws. The two newcomers waved in attack from both sides. They other warriors were getting tired fast. The black tom jumped back holding up a paw dark shimmer formed, "get back" he hissed to the she cat and hunger past her Stone pelt fell back just then with a ship of his paw he knocked the fox backwards causing him to hit the ground with a thump. "Watch out" with thud red she cat knocked the tom back as the fox snapped missing them by a whisker. She lash out a paw with that the fox shook itself a black butterfly flew out of him.

Then a red flash as a red circle formed around the butterfly, they notice a starry vine in the she cat's mouth with a yank she grew the butterfly towards her. she left go of the vine and slid her claws over the circle it opened and a white butterfly flew out. "Bye, bye little butterfly" she meowed eyes shone with pride. Grabbing the vine she tossed it up, "healing ladybug" she yowled as red flash of stars erupted and covered the area the fox turned back into a white tom with orange patches. "Flame patch what are you doing here" asked Stone pelt shocked to see a Storm clan warrior. Staring up with shock at them.

The soft beep echoed in her ears she flicked her tail. "You ok Flame patch? Do you remember how you got here?" she asked him as Lilly fur helped the tom up. "Well, I was on patrol when I ran into Storm claw from Ice clan he accused me of teas passing on Ice can territory. I we fought Moss heart saw me and I snapped then took off not sure what happen after that though" he looked down at his paws. "I think a black butterfly altered you into a fox" she said then turned to Stone pelt. "He did no harm, let him go" she dipped her head to him. "If you want of course" she added he looked at the cats. "You may leave with a warning Flame patch" the young tom jumped to his paws then thanked him and took off. "What, who are you two" she stopped to yowl back to them. "Oh, you may call me Ladybug" she called to him. "Names Black Claw" said the black tom Flame patch nodded the vanished. "We should go too" said Ladybug as she padded off then looked at the black tom who was heading off the other way. "Thank you again" called Shadow paw to them. Both flicked their ears and vanished into the trees.

Raven paw started shook herself as she padded back to the others.

Tiki followed after. "You were so great Raven paw" she mewed tail ticking. Raven paw looked at her paws. "I not sure, I mean I was so scared the fox it was huge" she squeaked the the last part. 'So you save two clans today" she added her small red body brushed her paws. "Raven paw, Raven paw wait up" she turned her gaze to see Sun paw bounded up relief in his age and she felt the same for him. "Uh, h-hi S-Sun paw-" she started to saw way. "I was looking all over for you" he patted as she slowed to a stop. "Y-you w-were" she mutters shocked to hear this. He nodded they fell into to sleep as they walked back to the others. "Where have you two been" snapped Owl flight as she raced over to them sniffing both of them. "I-I'm sorry, I was looking for Ivy when Ladybug showed up and told me to hide, I- I'm sorry" she muttered as she was the worry in her mentor's gaze soften. "I'm just glad you two aren't hurt" she sighed.

Stone pelt nodded in agreement. "Come, the assessment is over and Golden star needs to know what happened today" he lead the back to camp. Red paw fell in step with Raven paw. "You should have been there Ladybug and Black claw where amazing" she breathed. Raven paw gave a mer-ow nudging her friend on the shoulder. "Tell me more later we are getting left behind" he took off with Red paw in pursuit of her. This was only the beginning for the young cats as they learn more about their home and destiny.

An: I'm having fun writing this story. I know it might have spelling and bad grammar but I try my best to spell and make things sound well normal. Also there will be a prophecy about them soon and as for the Akumas the only way for them to leave their prisoners is for them to be dealt in battle. Ladybug's lucky charm is active though the pebbles in her ears even the (yo-yo) like bubble she uses to catch the Akumas as well. Please enjoy this and I hope to make a series out of this some day. The pairings is Marinette aka Ladybug (Ravenpaw) X Adrein aka Chat Noir (Sun paw) and few others too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

The half moon was nearly high in the night sky as the medicine cats made their way to Moonfalls. The older medicine cat Reed nose was in the lead with a young yellow tabby she cat following after him. Dapple heart and Pine heart fell into step with Ivy fur bring up the rear end. Her mind was clouded with worry. A few nights ago her mentor former medicine cat Holly stream visited her telling her a time of great change will be coming to all the clans. "Something troubling you my friend" asked Pine heart as he slowed his pace to walk with her.

She shook her head. "I'm fine Pine heart, I just have a feeling a time of great change is coming and the two strange cats have a part to play" she added looking up at the stars. She shook herself, "come on she flicked her tail at him, "we don't want to be left behind now" she bounded ahead and Pine heart followed suit.

The medicine cats padded down the sloop to a small clearing where water trickled over stone creating small waterfalls. Each cat padded up to the water. "Before we begin I'll like to do something" said Reed nose nodding to the young apprentice she padded up to him.

"Is it your wish to share with Starclan?" asked Reed nose as the younger cat looked like she will bounce out other fur but stayed still. "It is" she said with no hesitation in her mew. "Then come forward" he said to her as she padded up to him. Ivy fur remember how she acted when she first came here she was glad he found a worthy cat. "Warriors of Starclan I present you this young apprentice. She wishes to train and understand the ways of a medicine cat." Reed Nose turned to his appearance, "Crouch down and touch your nose to the rocks" he motioned with his tail for her to come forward she crouched and closed her eyes the others soon followed suit each taking a rock and drifting off.

Raven paw blinked open her eyes. She couldn't sleep. Tiki popped her head up, "Raven paw get some sleep you have busy day after sunrise" she yawned then shook herself. She sat up and looked around the den. Amber claw, Bramble pelt, Stone heart and Shadow pool curled in their nest since the Warrior's den was crowded already. It's been two sunrises since they became warriors. "I need some fresh air" she crawled out of the den eyes blinking in the moonlit clearing. She saw the outline of Tiger stripe who sat guarding the camp. Tiki hid under her paws her red fur was looked dark and hid her well. Then she turned and headed to the entrance where the warrior crouched watching. "Just stepping out for fresh air" she meowed and bounded off soon as the camp entrance was out of sight she stopped Tiki slowed too both she cats looked around. "Tiki Spots On!" she hissed and then transformed into her alter self. She gave her pelt a shake, then her blue eyes looked around the place before she padded off to the forest. The forest was very quiet as she padded through them. Ears twitched as she listen to the sounds of the night.

She jumped onto the flat bolder in the Sunning Patch something was guiding her but why. Then the bushes behind her rustled. She jumped off the bolder and crept closer to the brambles. She was not sure if one of her clanmates followed her she bunched her hatches and, who or what, she didn't want them to see her. She lept a yowl of shock as she rolled and pinned a black tom down with green eyes shining with shock through his mask over them. "Evening my ladybug" he purred his tail lashed as she just stared in shock at him. "B-B-Black claw" she gasped then back up quickly letting her friend up.

It only been two sunrises since they meet, but neither of them seen each other until tonight. She felt a little embraced about it. Both of them leapt onto the larger bolder. "Sorry, If I scared you, I'm not use to being out of my camp so late" she said crouching down as he settled himself down a few tail lengths away from her. "Same here, I smell a cat nearby so I wanted to check it out" he curled his tail around his paws. "So you live with other cats" she asked him removing her gaze from the sky. He nodded, "Yeah, and you?" he asked her. "Yep, I live with others" she said then both weren't use to talking so they gazed up at the sky the half moon look to glow Ladybug shifted her possession then her eyes closed as darkness swept her up.

She blinked her eyes open to see a graceful silver she cat standing there. "Welcome Ladybug" she purred bowing her head to the young cat. Ladybug was taken back by this, "you know me" she gasped she was shocked by this. But should she, she wondered. "Of course I know you and Tiki. I was Ladybug once before" she turned flicking her tail. "Come we must go meet the others" then the two she cats padded off. Ladybug let her gaze wander around her. She spotted a brown tom walking past he was talking with a pretty dappled golden she cat, the two saw them joy light their gazes as they bowed swift at them, then bounded away over the hillside.

Soon a lithe ginger tom bounded over to them. "Silver pool is this her" he asked as he slowed his pace and halted. "It is Fire tail" she purred flicking her tail at him. "Come on we're running late as it is" she turned and vanished into the shadows of the bushes. "She's amazing isn't she" his new, full of worms, *sigh* "come on let's go" he padded off then Ladybug followed suit. Ladybug's eyes widen at the sight before her.

They stood near a waterfall, all the clans medicine cats stood there eyes wide in shock as they gazed at her. Fire tail flicked his tail over her ears. "Come" he said in a smooth tone as the two made their way to the gathering cats. As they pushes the last few tail lengths she blinked in surprise crouched nearby was Ivy fur, Pine heart, Dapple heart, Red nose and a young she cat stood there talking yo Silver pool who flicked her tail looking over at the two of them. "You could've waited" Fire tail flicked his tail as they padded up. "Anyone else coming?" he added looking about the sat down curling his tail over his paws. "Yes, Holly stream, Lilly pelt, White star and Thunder star are coming" she walked over to sit down next to Fire tail. Ladybug padded a few tail lengths up then sat down curling her own tail over her paws.

"Sorry we're late" came an abrupt mew as broad shoulder ginger tom bounded down to them with a white she cat gray patches followed behind the others, white tom, tabby and white she cat in pursuit of them. Silver pool and the other dipped their head to each other. The cats settled down to share the news they carried with them. "I like to say welcome I'm Thunder star" the ginger tom started "this is White star" flicked his tail to the white tom, "Holly stream" and white she cat gray patches and "Lilly pelt" nodded to the tabby and white she cat. The reason because of the apprentice. "Mind tell us what's going on and who she is?" asked Dapple heart twitching her as he green eyes landed on Ladybug.

She shifted her paws not sure what to say to her. "Ner name is Ladybug and she is here because this prophecy is not just for the clans but for her as well" said Holly scream her warm blue reassured her. "I'm glad to see you again" purred Ivy fur as she looked over a Ladybug nodded back to the medicine cat. "You as well" she added then looked at the others. "You know this prophecy is not normal or meant for one cat to do alone" White star twitched his ear then began. " **Wings of the moth shall bring the darkness, but a bug of red and black claws of a cat must rise to save the clans"** as he spoke murmur rang throughout the gathered cats. Ladybug closed her eyes processing what White star just said to them. She opened them and saw the cats mengling and Fire tail walked up to her "come it's time for you to go" he nodded to Silver pool. She flicked her tail to the young apprentice and bounded up. "I wish I could come with you two but Thunder star and I need to talk" she bowed her head at Ladybug "take care Raven paw," she then dashed off back to the gathered cats. With that the two cats walked off.

Soon they reached the clearing where she woke up in. "Raven paw, take care and watch over, Black claw he will do the same for you" he turned and vanished. Sighing she closed her eyes the words echoed through her head but was cut off by a prod in her side. Ladybug blinked open her eyes to see Black claw staring at her with an expression she couldn't make out. Yawning she sat up, "Lady did something happen?" he asked as the two jumped down from the bolder. Ladybug stretched her legs out. "A prophecy happened one that spells doom for the clans" she muttered then looked at him fear in her green gaze. "Wings of the moth will bring darkness but a bug of red black claws of a cat must save the clans" she said voice clear and crisp. Black claw narrowed his eyes at her. "Any idea my lady" he asked her, but she just shook her head. "None yet", then she looked up at the moon. "We should head home it's late" she turned to leave. "Wait, we should meet up sometime soon, if we are a team we must work as one" he nodded at a few tail lengths away. "There a spot I now. No other cat's been there besides me. We can meet there for our own patrol what do you say" he looked at her waiting to have answer. "I don't see why not but we have responsibilities too we can to this every night and day" she added as she faced him. "I know that, but has about every once while" he said to her. "How we meet in two nights to make a plan" he added padding up now eyes glowed with joy. She thought about it for a second. "Ok two nights see you then" she turned and dove into the ferns and was gone. Black claw gazed after her lovingingly as the bushes stopped moving then walked through another patched and head home.

Raven paw slipped into the camp no cat was out yet and she figured the dawn patrol wasn't even up. She crawled back into the den and to her nest. Her body was tired, it felt like she ran all the way to the Moon falls and back. She curled up and closed her eyes. It was not for long until someone was pawing at her.

Sun paw was not in the mood for early morning training. Ice wing managed to catch him as he was about to sleep. "Wake up Raven paw will you both of you have early training session today" he said then vanished. So he got up and walked over to her nest. Then paws at her. "Hey wake up we have early training today" he mewed as she open her eyes.

Truth be told both rather stayed asleep in their nest. Raven paw knew if she did, then the all she would think about is the prophecy. 'Hurry up you two" yowled Ice wing she looked to see her pelt was brushing up against Sun paw's pelt. She jumped back a bit causing him to be a bit startled. "S-sorry, S-S-Sun paw" she looked at her paws the dashed ahead she felt so silly.

Sunpaw blinked at her bit shocked. He was walking next to her because she look more worn out then him and didn't want her to get left behind and when he brushed up against her she fell off open air and forest, not of moss. He wondered why but shrugged it off he must have started to drift off to. "Hey there leaving you behind" he looked over at PLagg then dashed off to catch up.

The apprentices faced each other as Ice wing went on telling them how this will work. "Ice wing" the three looked to see Poppy seed bounded down. "Stone pelt sent me to give you a paw" she said. Ice wing nodded, "good thing I was just wondering how to show them some of the moves I have planed" he then turned to face them with Poppy seed next to him. "I know your mentors aren't here right now, but this was last minute change up" she looked at Ice wing. "How about we work with each one separately then after while come together" she suggested.

By the end of the one on one they had the two apprentices patience what they learned. Raven paw mind was working as Sun paw made the first move she quickly side stepped causing him to miss, but he was quick to act with a quick turn he knocked her off her paws. Before he could pin her she rolled curving her body she unbalanced his back paws causing him to fall down. Sun paw quickly got to his paws and dashed at her but last minute dodge to open side she turned to meet him. Sun paw was fast he ranked his paws on her side before she could swipe at him. Then he back up into a few bushes close by. The warriors watch their eyes held pride. Raven paw stayed still then ear twitched as a bush moved she lunged a yowl of shock echoed the clearing the warriors bounded over. Raven paw pinned Sun paw down one paw on his neck other ready to strike. "That's enough you two" said Ice wing as Raven paw backed up to let Sun paw scramble to his paws bereavement in his gaze. He remember Ladybug did the exact same thing to hi. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he padded over to the warriors. "You head back to camp eat and then get some sleep" older Ice wing they relaxed and slinked back to camp both warn out from the mock fight.

Red paw sat just outside the den sharing a black bird with Brown paw. They watched as Raven paw and Sun paw slinked into camp. Red paw knew her friend was lucky today since Bright paw was out hunting. Near the fresh kill Fox paw felt a bit evy of the two of them. He wanted to be the one to train and hunt with Raven paw. "Hey Fox paw can you give me a hand?" he looked to see Ivy fur popping her head out of her den. He nodded then hurried over to her.

Sun paw curled up in his next. Cracking open one eye he watched as Raven paw curl up in her nest. Looking over he was Spark paw asleep in her next. He guessed she must have been on dawn patrol. He closed his eyes to fall asleep.

Raven paw yawned as he padded out of the den. The camp glowed in the setting sun. Sun paw padded out after her. The two cats made their way to the fresh kill pile. Sun paw flicked his gaze to one side of the clearing to see Golden star Stone pelt and Ivy fur chatting. "Here" he turned to see Raven paw drop a black bird at his paws. "Sun paw" the two looked to see Bright paw bounded overcame eat with me" she pointed to a spot. It's warm and away from her" pointed her nose at Raven paw who tried to look stoned. "Thanks but I promised to share this with Raven paw" he grabbed the blackbird the nosed Raven paw back she was taken it a bit by shock she saw fury in Bright paw's eyes as the two settled down to share. "W-why me" she asked him as he looked up to face her. "She maybe my friend but, I don't need to be with her all day" he nosed the bird at he rpaws. "Eat, I'm not gonna eat all of it" assessment. She didn't agree she was hungry then took a bit and then the two without a word.

Golden star padded out his den he watched as Sun paw refused to eat with Bright paw. He knew his son can chorse who he wants to be friends with but, he thought since Bright paw as his deputy's kit they would be closer. As Sun paw padded over to Brown paw Bramble pelt and started to chat some more he looked at the Raven paw who stared at him for while then head over to Red paw and Amber claw. He turned and lipped off out of camp.

Gray claw looked at the Star clan cats Leaf stood with him. "You choose well" said a dark gray tom amber eyes glint in the light. Silver pool and Fire tail nodded. "Slate moon is right" said a sandy brown she cat her green eyes glowed. "I my have made a mistake once but let's hope the past does not repeat for these two" he looked at Leaf. "After all the fate of the clans rest of these young cats" he added. Then the cats started to fade away "a time of great change will come" muttered Gray claw as he fade and then was gone.

AN: I'm working on another story I might not be able to upload as often as I'll like. Hope you like the prophecy I have many more in stock for the clans in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Raven paw felt experiment as the clan got ready to leave. Tonight was the gathering, she, Sun paw, Bramble pelt, Shadow pool, Amber claw, Stone heart, Stone pelt, Ivy fur, Gray flight, Tall ear, Rock fall, Blue heart, Bright paw, Spark paw,Tiger stripe, Talon claw and Rose paw were going to the gathering. "Why can't I go whined Brindle kit as the cats filed up to leave, "because you're not an apprentice yet" he mother scolded her softly beside Ash tail would love the company after all" the two cats vanished into the nursery. Raven paw knew what is was like not being able to go to a gathering. "Hey come on or you'll get left behind" called Tiger stripe as he padded up the slope. She quickly bounded after the warrior.

She slowed her pace bring up the rear. She looked to see Bright paw pressed next to Sun paw tail over his shoulder. She left a pang of jealousy but pushed it back. She was tried from the last night. She and Black claw had a run in with an large Owl-Cat who turned out to be loner who tried to save an owl not kill it. Then his brother ended doing just that and well he got upset. After things went back to normal for them they made a deal to meet every other night expect gatherings unless it was an emergency. She didn't mind they would plan to meet up during the daytime as well whenever they can sneak away from camp. Tonight they planned to show up if something comes up. "Raven paw" she jumped to see Golden star flicking his tail to her. She padded up. "Something troubling you" he asked his tone was calm but bit cold still. She shook her head. "N-no sir" then hurried off to find a cat to chat with. Golden star shook his head then bounded over to the other leaders.

A yowl from Ice star started the meeting. Raven paw sat down with Ant paw brown tom from Storm Clan and Mint paw gray and white she cat from Fire Clan. She looked to see Sun paw sitting with Brown paw and a cat from Ice clan Bright paw didn't look please. She pulled her gaze away from them to look at the leaders. "Dusk Star would you like to start?" asked Dark star dipping his head to the leader of Ice clan. Dusk Star stood up, "Thank you Dark star. Our Clan is thriving two of our kits Nettle paw, and Gorsepaw are mentor to Little heart and Ice fang" he meowed as black and white and gray and white tom looked excited and their mentors a white silver tom and dusky brown she cat looked on with pride the clans yowled with names Dusk star flicked his tail for Ice star to go next.

The older leader stood up, "we too have new apprentices Briar paw, Light paw, Eagle paw and Owl paw. Who are mentored to Kink tail, Pine pelt, Reed nose and Sand claw" he said letting the cats welcome and called their names. Briar looked to be a line black she cat, Light paw yellow tabby she cat, Eagle paw was a golden brown tom and Owl paw tabby and white tom. Their mentors Kink tail has kinked tail, Pine pelt ginger and white tom and Sand claw pale ginger she cat they looked on with pride. "We also have a new warriors, Hazel fur" he stepped back as the clan called her name. Dusk star stepped up twitching his ears to settle the cats down. Raven paw notice he looked a bit ansy about something, "we have scent starge cats on our land but so far we haven't run into and we welcome Berry heart's new kits into our clan. Their names are Snow kit, Breeze kit and Heather kit" he stepped back as the clan meowed congratulations to the father. Raven pwa notice a little sliver tom chest puffed out with pride. She figured that was the father.

Golden star stood up as the cat's settled down to hear what Night clan had to say. She felt a pelt brush her's she looked ot she a silver cat. "Ladybug is need tonight" she whispered then was gone. "Night clan welcomes new warriors into our ranks, Amber claw, Shadow pool, Stone heart and Bramble pelt" he mowed the names of the warrior's pride shone in their gazes. "Also we had a run in with a fox lucky thanks to Stone pelt and two loners we drove drove it off" he looked around eyes on his deputy. "Fool why didn't you chase out the loners" hissed a dark tabby tail flicking with anyone. His gold gaze swept the clan cats. "We owe them for saving my warriors and apprentice's lives" he responded his gaze hardened. "I owe them too" she shocked to see Flame patch standing g there. His leader lashed his tail, "sit down" he older him. Raven paw flattered her ears as more agreement went on about her other self.

She quietly and quickly back away into the brambles until she was sure no one could see her. "Tiki Spots On!" She said then the shimmer worked its magic. Ladybug gave herself a shake then dashed to the five Boulders. Bounding into the clearing, "enough!" She yowled all the cats jumped when they saw the intruder pelts ruffled claws unsheathed. "What in the name of Star clan are you doing here?" Hissed Dust Star he looked ready to spring on her. Every cat except for a few were ready for a fight. Taking a deep breath, "I'm no threat to the clans my name is Ladybug I wish to help" she said meeting the all clan leaders with Unwavering stare. "Why should we trust a cat with strange pelt and a kittypet name?" Asked one of the deputies.

Ladybug looked at the moon that barely shone in sky that was covered by clouds. "Why because Star clan sent me and my friend here to help" she said challenging his gaze. More clouds left the moon as she spoke Ivy fur and all medicine cats saw this. "She telling the truth" said Ivy fur as she flicked her tail, "look at the moon it's coming back" she added Golden star notice this. "She's telling the truth" turning to face Ladybug, "come join us and tell us why you are here" he flicked his tail to the boulder next to him. She padded over then leapt up scrambling to her paws. Then leaders sat down Dust star looked edgy but she ignored it. "You said you have a friend where is your friend now?" asked Ice star look at her with curious look.

Then the bushes parted as Black claw padded through it. "I'm here" he spoke then looked up at the leaders. Ladybug flicked her tail to the bare flat rock in front of her. He walked up to the rock. "This is Black claw, we're sent by Starclan why we don't know" she added then looked at the medicine cats. "If I'm not mistaken we all received a prophecy for the clans" she added as her gaze traveled over the cats in the clearing. "Yes, we all were there when Star clan shared the prophecy with us" said Reed nose the old tom had years of experience no cat challenged him as her spoke or after. Ladybug flicked her tail, "best we share it now since we are all together" she sat down to let the old medicine cat speak the prophecy. "Wings of the moth shall bring the darkness, but a bug of red and black claws of a cat must rise to save the clans" he spoke mummers rang through the cats as they processed what Reed nose just said.

Ladybug was worried how some of them may act to it. She looked down at Black claw who looked at her reinstatement in his gaze. Golden star stood up lashing tail tail, "We heard this from our medicine cats already, now we must understand what this means" he turned his gaze to Ladybug. "What happened with Flame patch can it happen to any cat and what should we do about it?" he asked her the moonlight shone fully now in the clearing. "Yes, it can happen again to any cat, black moths are what causes them but they can't be killed. We ran into another one a loner who turned into an Owl like cat. The only way to stop them defeat them in battle and only I can cure them and turn them pure" she added then last part as she the a swarm of black moths flew into the clearing cats hissed and yelped in shock as they formed a moth-like cat. "Greets Clan cats my name is Hawk Moth. I can take care of you moth problem only if Ladybug and Black Claw give me back the Star stones" said a moth-like cat. "Yeah give him the stones then we won't have to deal with these things ever again" yowled Black tail. "No Hawk Moth, we won't give them to you ever. But we will find you and get back what is not yours cause you are the threat to these cats" she glared at him the pebbles on her ears glowed she then a red flash as a red circle formed around the butterfly, they notice a starry vine in the she cat's mouth with a yank she grew the butterfly towards her. she left go of the vine and slid her claws over the circle it opened and the flock of white butterflies flew out. "Bye, bye little butterflies" she meowed eyes shone with pride. Grabbing the vine she tossed it up, "healing ladybug!" she yowled as red flash of stars erupted and covered the area as the huge flock vanished as they flew off.

Every cat there stood there in shocked. Golden star spoke first, "looks like this is proof enough" he said then looked at two cats standing there. "I think we should talk this over with the other in our clans and discuss this next full moon" said Ice star with those words the cats broke apart. Ladybug padded off. "Wait you're going?" She looked to see Ice star walking up. She bowed her head, "I must go, please if you need anything we are always around if you wish to talk" he bowed his head. Then let her bounded away through the brambles. In a flash Tiki stood in front of her pride in her eyes. "You were assume Raven paw" she mewed the older she cat looked at her paws in embracement. "I only did what I thought was right" she muttered. Then she made her way back to the gathering, she flicked her gaze around the clearing she saw, Sun paw padding over to a few cats near clump of brambles. She flicked her gaze over at the leaders and medicine cats who talked quietly with each other. Raven paw felt a bit uneasy as they talked tails flicking in the ground.

Sun paw yawned as the sun's rays just appeared lighting up the clearing. He looked over at the nursery were Brindle kit outside playing with a dead leaf that must have blown in somethime. Dawn fire couched talking with Ash tail she was slightly round with her kits. "Sun paw come here please" he looked to see his mentor flicking his tail for him to come over. He bounded over to see what Bush tail wanted.

Red paw padded out of the den to see Sun paw and Bush tail padding out of the camp she looked around and spotted Fox paw sharing tongues with Stone heart nearby. She was looking for Raven paw since was gone from her nest early today. She shrugged it off "Brindle kit don't go far" called Dawn fire from just outside the nursery. Brindle kit only moon old was starting to wonder about more. "Hey Red paw come here tell me what we missed" called Ash tail her ear twitched. Red paw grabbed a mouse and bounded over to them setting the prey down. She told them about the gathering they were shocked but, Dawn fire purred. "I want to be a great cat like Ladybug" she added looking at her paws. "She was so bold and outspoken" she added tail flicking a few of the loose pebbles on the ground.

Raven paw was out with Owl flight and Tiger stripe. She wanted to be on her own but they had other plans. "Raven paw are you even listening to us?" the mentor asked her cuffing her over the ears. "W-what, sorry" she said snapping out of her thoughts of what happened at the gathering. "Well pay attention today we are going to practice team hunting today along with using the forest to help you" added Owl flight flicking his tail as he told her that she was going to do. Owl flight walked over to the giant oak. "I want you two to team hunt first after that try using the forest to your advantage" he nodded, "begin" he couched to watch as the two cats padded off.

Raven paw dashed after the squirrel chasing it to where Tiger stripe waited to catch it. She kept her gaze on the bushy tail of the squirrel while Tiki guided her with her voice. She slowed down as it vanished she bounded through just as Tiger stripe killed it. She felt relief flood over her. "Nice kill" she meowed as he padded up to her dropping it at her paws. "You did most of the work Raven paw, your very fast" he added she looked away as he passed her. She had a good mentor a friends as well. "I most lost it" she muttered. He shrugged, "but we caught it" he picked it up the bounded off through the brambles.

Soon the two young cats padded back with their kills. The squirrel dangled from Tiger stripe's jaws and two black birds in Ravenpaw's jaws. "Did you two learn anything?" he asked them as they set their prey down. "Yes, I learned how to use the brambles to help trap your prey through I lost it, but with the help of Raven paw chasing the squirrel I managed to kill it" he nodded then asked Raven paw the same thing. "We'll I almost lost the squirrel while cashing but thanks for Tiger stripe we caught it. I also learned new way of hunting I managed to catch one of these up in a tree" she added pride in her gaze. Owl flight shared the same thing.

As they padded home she felt uneasy about something but what was it. She shook it off and hurried after the two warriors. She decides to check later that night with Black claw. She pushed her way into the elder's den with some prey for them. "Thank you so much Raven paw" purred Tall ear. "If you two don't mind I can I check you for ticks while you eat" she offered them as the elder couched to eat. "Thanks, I have one I can't quite reach" said Rock claw as Raven paw went to work. Today Tiki was busy with something so she was on her own. So she just listen to what the old toms had to say with each other.

Golden star padded down to where his deputy sat talking with a few of the older warriors. "Stone pelt" he turned to see Golden star standing behind him. "Golden star is there something you want to ask me?" he asked his old friend. "I was wondering if I could take a hunting patrol right now while the sun is still high" he looked at his deputy. Stone pelt nodded, "you can lead the one Moon shine, Black heart, and Amber claw are on" he nodded to the cats waiting to leave. Golden star bowed then hurried off. He was itching to get out of the camp more. He notice his son sharing tongues with Rose paw and Shadow heart near the sunny rocks. Then hurried after the patrol.

The sun was setting as the dusk patrol left the camp. Raven paw watched them leave this coming warmth brought even the crackiest cats into a good mood. Tiki came back later near sun down. Their clan no all clans were blessed this coming new leaf. But she could feel it the shadows growing she hoped they could help the clans through this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

The elders laid in the sunny patch sharing a hawk the dawn hunting patrol caught. Brindle kit was playing near the nursery she was about two moons old and since Ashtail moved in she been forced totally outside since it was nice out.

Golden star stared down this clan from high up on the rock ledge. "I can trust you to take care of the clan ?"he looked over his shoulder at his deputy. Stone pelt dipped his head, "of course" Golden star nodded standing he leapt down looking back and then bounded out of the camp as Sunpaw and Brushtail padded down the hill from early morning trading.

Raven paw leapt sinking her teeth into the squirrel. Today she was out hunting with Bright paw, Owl flight Snow heart and Tiger stripe. "Your getting better Ravenpaw" Tiki said sitting under the tree. Ravenpaw scuffed her paws in embrace meant she set the squirrel down. "You think" she asked tail twitching the small kit nodded, "yeah, you're more forced and quick too" the spirit kit said Raven paw knew she was not trying to make her feel better.

Since she found the Ladybug Star Stone she found herself becoming more calm and wiser. She padded down the hill squirrel in mouth, she didn't get far when she halted. Golden star pushed his way through the brambles moving cautiously keeping eye out for anything. "Wonder what he's doing out here" Raven paw mumbled over the squirrel she scrambled into a bramble as he looked her way.

Once she notice he wasn't the move she quickly buried the squirrel and followed after him keeping a few foxes lengths behind him. 'He never left the camp for moons unless he was called for. But why the secretary?' She thought she turned the next bend and blinked. Opening her mouth she couldn't pick up his scent anywhere.

Storm clan scent was close she figured she was near the border. "Ravenpaw" shaking her head, "lost him" she hissed lashing her tail turning around. "Come let's get the squirrel Tiger stripe wil won't be please if we are late" she mainly meant herself more or less. "Hey about time you showed up" Bright paw said a hare laid at her paws Raven paw felt a twinge of jealousy but as happy to see a plump hare at her den mates paws.

Tiger stripe nodded at the catch the warriors had a few bits a black bird and two mice they had. Ravenpaw set her prey down on the pile they had.

Sunpaw hunched his shoulders, clouds had quickly covered the sun and a light drizzle of rain fell down. Plagg had complained the rain since it started.

He had no clue where his father went but he didn't have private training because of it he was glad about. He crouched outside the apprentice's den he just go back from a training session with Dust paw awhile ago.

He flicked his gaze to his denmates. Bright paw Spark paw and Rose paw were fast asleep from the new night patrol and Red paw and Brown crept in from a border patrol. Only cats not in the den was Fox paw, Raven paw and Swift paw.

"Wow soo quiet" he flicked his eyes to Brindle kit. "Can I come in" she asked Sun paw was about to reply, "Brindle kit" soon Raven paw padded up her fur bristled with annoyance. "Ah come Raven paw, I just want to look" she squeaked.

She sighed, "don't bother Sun paw and then others, they been quite busy lately" she looked up at Sun paw, "s-sorry S-Sun paw" she muttered shyly. He cocked his head. "I could help" Red paw padded up smile. "I know Dawn fire asked you to watch her but" she looked at the kit, "how about you come with me to see the elders. I bet they have stories for you" she offered.

Sun paw notice relief in Ravenpaw's eyes as the two she cats padded out of the den he yawned. "Do you like her?" Plagg asked from Sun paw's nest amusement in eyes. Sunpaw flicked his ears, "who gave you that mouse brain idea Plagg she just a friend" he curled up in his nest.

Raven paw helped Red paw clean out the elder's bedding while Brindle kit listened to the story Tall ear and Rock claw. "You need to say no sometimes other cat in the clan can watch her" Red paw muttered as she rolled the moss into a ball with her claws.

Ravenpaw set her dry fresh moss down and tear at it making a new nest for both toms. "Well it was only once" she pointed out gaze flicked over to Brindle kit. She only was watching the kit because her mother and Dawn fire are close friends.

Red paw shorted, "you're an apprentice now let the queen worry about kits" she nudged her friend in her shoulder playfully.

By sunset Golden star returned from wherever he went. A short chat with Stone pelt before padding off. Rave paw watched through narrowed eyes a bundle of herbs she helped Ivy fur collect awhile ago in her jaws. Where have you been? She thought and quickly hurried after the medicine cat.

"Thank you for helping me Raven paw" purred Ivy fur as they put the last of the herbs away in the store. "I'm happy to help" she turned to leave just as Owl flight popped his head in, "aw there you are Ravenpaw, Stone pelt wants us on border patrol" he told her and dipped his head to Ivy fur and ducked out of the den.

Ravenpaw waited at the entrance as Owl flight rounded up. Dove song, Swiftpaw Dust paw, White Whisker and Yellow pelt. Tiki sat in her shadow hidden from the others. "Ravenpaw don't forget about tonight. You promised him you would do patrol with him" she meowed. Ravenpaw flicked her tail, "he such an anonymity furball" she half laughed then thi vanished as Stone pelt and the others padded up. Then the patrol left weaving up the slope and out of camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT OCS

Ravenpaw could feel the tension in the clan. It was because scent of rouge cats have been sent near the border with StormClan. She knew everyone was a bit edgy she knew the other clan were the same way. She crouched and waited for the others under the oa. Drops of rain hit her pelt. It had been racing a lot for past two days.

Soon Grayflight padded up with Brightpaw, Lionclaw and Darkfur. Ravenpaw scrambled to her paws. "Thanks for waiting" Grayflight nodded at the others, "let's get going" a flick of his tail they filed and started off.

Sunpaw spun he lunged at his mentor keeping their claws sheathed. Bushtail jumped back clawing his paws at his apprentice. A swipe he knocked Sun paw back and with a paw pinned him. "Not bad Sunpaw you're getting better" he praised his apprentice.

Goldenstar wanted to have every cat brushing up with their skills. Dawn fire and Ashtail also brushed up on their skills basic. Last night the leaders meet with their deputies and medicine cats and agreeeed that the rogues need to be dealt with and any queens who could fight train as well.

Redpaw crouched with Brindle kit telling her a story and showing the kit a few new fighting moves. Brownpaw, Dustpaw and Stoneheart come back awhile ago. Brown paw made his way to Redpaw and Brindle kit with two mice.

Sparkpaw was sleeping in her nest along with Fox paw who been on dawn patrol. The clan has been very busy and most of them one edge. Grayflight marked the order line along with Lionclaw. "Why should I care about smelly rouges?" Brightpaw muttered Grayflight hissed as he walked up. "They are dangerous Bright paw or do you need to learn what it means to survive you clan again" he glared at his apprentice.

No cat wanted to be out in the a mouse brain would do something like this. The hunting patrols carrie the prey to a cave where their fresh kill won't get wet. Since Night clan made their home in a gorge with caves and rocks they had to find ways to live different from the other clans. This was one of the ways.

Goldenstar crouched in his den talking with Stonepelt about patrols and the apprentices. Since their clan had the most apprentice they were a lot younger then most of the skilled warriors. "You sure" Goldenstar was talking with his deputy. Stonepelt nodded, "I was talking with the mentors and we have a few apprentices ready to be warriors soon" he added GOldenstar was pleased to hear this.

Ravenpaw was a bit annoyed with Brightpaw's complaining. The others just treated her like any other apprentices. So far no trouble everything was quintet. But why couldn't she shake this feeling something bad was about to happen.

With a twitch of an ear caused her to slow down and let the others go ahead of her. "Ravenpaw we should keep up with the others" Tiki said appearing next to her. "I know but something feels well, off" she looked around then padded through the brambles in the opposite direction.

A ginger tom dashed through the brambles. As he skidded around the bend he nearly ran a young apprentice over. Ravenpaw stared wide eyed at Flamepatch. "What are you doing here" she gasped. As the shock of seeing the Stormclan warrior.

He looked pinched blood caked his shoulder. Ravenpaw felt eyes soften and padded up. "What happen she asked flicking her tail at his shoulder. He just looked like he was about to fall over. 'I should tell the others' she thought then realized she couldn't smell any of her patrol nearby.

Sighing she meet his gaze, "lay down a rest a bit you're safe here" she meowed softly as she helped him. 'Am I doing the right thing he's not spoke to trespass' but her gut told her other wise she was bound by the warrior code but her other self was not. She swore she would put an end to Hawkmoth and keep the clans safe.

After she cleaned the wound he was relaxed and back to normal. "Thanks Ravenpaw" he sat up as she stepped back she noddd. "I couldn't just leave you like that" she added curling her tail over her paws. "So why are you non Night Can territory?" She asked him the question burned in the back of her mind.

Flamepatch looked at his paws. Then up at the Nightclan apprentice. "I come asking Goldenstar for help the rogues are attacking us. They ambushed a patrol. We are being driven back to camp" she unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground. She hissed lashing her tail.

"Well well Ravenpaw" she spun around to see Brightpaw padding up to the two of them. "What who long have you been-" she looked at Flamepatch. "Your letting another cat on our territory" she gasped looking at the Stormclan warrior. Ravenpaw didn't have time for this. "Brightpaw look go find Grayflight tell him there is trouble in Stormclan"Brightpaw hissed, "why should I listen to you" she snapped Ravenpaw stood her ground.

The words escaped her, "we can't standby and let the rogues take down Stormclan and next they could come here" she looked up at Flamepatch I'll help you" the words escaped her mouth. Brightpaw didn't move. "Go tell Grayflight to head act to camp and get another patrol" she snapped and took off before the others could stop her.

Sunpaw was chatting with Redpaw when Brightpaw dashed in, "GOLDENSTAR!" She yowled he looked to see his father appear from his den. "What;s going on" he demanded as he bounded down. She looked about he padded up with Redpaw. "Trouble in Stormclan they are being attacked by rogues" she flicked her tail. "Where is the rest of your patrol?" He asked her but ayonyed. She took a deep breath, "they went after Ravenpaw with Flamepatch. He come to warn us and ask for offers and took off on her own and she told me to tell the others" mummers echoed about.

Sunpaw couldn't help but feel worried about his friend. Goldenstar looked over at his clan. "Tiger stripe, Brightpaw, Redpaw, Lionclaw, Sunpaw, Amberclaw, Stonepelt and Bushtail" he called the names he nearly jumped with joy his father was letting him come. The n with Goldenstar in the lead they left and dashed father the others.

Ravenpaw could hear the howls of the fighting cats they were to close to the camp. "Ravenpaw" she skidded to a stop to see Flamepatch and the rest of her patrol bondin up. "What were you thinking" snapped Dark fur she lashed her tail. "I'm helping a friend" she turn to face Flamepatch. "Were aren't made you want to help him, but you should have got us first" her father said laying his tail on his daughter's shoulder. Ravenpaw gazed at the warriors then looked at Flamepatch he nodded, "lead the way Ravenpaw" he spoke pride in his voice.

Ravenpaw yowled and then lunged at the first cat a black tom rolling him off a young apprentice. The warriors launched down the hill Flamepatch taking the lead of part of the patrol.

Sinking her clawing deep in his shoulder. He lashed his claws at her. She raked her claws on his belly he yowled she let him up and he dashed off. "Maybe you should turn into Ladybug" Tiki said quickly appearing next to her as she meet the next rogue coming her way. "No I'll do this myself" she hissed and lashed her hind legs into the attacking rouge.

The gray broad shoulder tom was twice her size before she could respond a reddish brown. And golden fur flashed the rouge yowled in pain she flashed her fore paw over the rouges throat the rouge backed up and took off she scrambled to her paws.

"R-Redpaw S-Sunpaw" she gasped glad to see her friends. "We can't let you have all the fun" she flicked her tail and ashes off before Ravenpaw could speak up. "Ravenpaw" she spun to see Sunpaw looking at her she flicked her tail. "What are you mouse brain were middle of a fight" she snapped and spun and took off mind reeling, 'I JUST TALK TO HIM' she mentally screamed to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Goldenstar fighting two toms a large tabby and gray and white tom. She notice Tiki at the corner of her eye she quickly flung at the tom who sank his teeth into Goldenstar's neck. She raked her claws down his flank. The large tabby slashed at her she spun at him her claws raked his eyes he yowled and Goldenstar overpowered the other tom and let go and they took off she looked over at her leader she looked at her paws he turned the left.

Ravenpaw slipped through the brambles "Tiki I think I need Ladybug" she meowed at the spirit kit. "Tiki Spots On!" In flash she transformed red with black spots mask and took off back to the fight. Ladybug notice Red paw and other apprentice fighting off a tabby she cat she hissed as Redpaw got pinned down she flung at her knocking her off balance giving Redpaw a chance to regain hers. "Woah Ladybug" she breathed. "Hey got bug but see you around" she bounded off.

Sunpaw set a young group of rogues with two other apprentices. He notice a red black blur at the corner of his eye as she fought off a rogue who pinned Redpaw down. He dashed out of sight. "Plagg" he called for the spirit kit. As Plagg appeared. "Plagg let's help Ladybug, Plagg Claws Out" he transformed and took off.

Ladybug tussled with a white rouge twice her size his claws raked her shoulder. She clawed at his muzzle as the rouge tried to sink his teeth into her neck a black blur caught him off guard. "You ok?" He asked as she scrambled to her paws shaking her paws.

Blackclaw watched as she turned to leave. "Wait La-" she lashed her tail talk later we have rouges to drive away" she vanished down the hill. "She so stubborn" he purred and hurried off to find anyone who need help.

The clans were winning many rogues have fled and yet no sign of the leader of the rogues. Ladybug hissed she was getting annoyed. "So you're the famous Ladybug" she spun to see Black tom yellow eyes staring at her. She could see coldness in his eyes. 'So this is one of the leaders' she noted and the two lunged.

Tigerstripe moved through the brambles his eyes wide when he notice two cats fighting. 'There she is' he looked at the tom. She yowled the tom rolled causing her to let go as his teeth sank into her neck he lunged at the tom.

'No' she thought body stunned but then orange white blur and the tom let go facing off with the tom. A yowl echoed she got up onto shaky paws and saw Tigerstripe he collapsed blood soaking the ground. A cat yowled her name but she ignored it. 'NO' she stumbled up. "Wh-why" she whined, he looked at her. "Because- you- have a great"- he coughed "destiny Ravenpaw" he choked out more blood she let her paws give out nose in his pelt. His eyes glazed over.

Blackclaw bounced down the hill. The rouge was dead but he padded up to Ladybug. "H-he shouldn't have" she whimpered. He kept back, he saw what his clan ate did for his friend sorrow filled his belly. Soon Ladybug stood up her steps uneven he bounded over to her.

Ladybug found her body leaning on another. "M'Lady" he whispered. "Did I fail?" She looked at Blackclaw, he gently licked her claws shoulder. "No, you will meet cats stronger than you. You aren't doing this alone" he meet her blue gaze. "Yeah thanks" she turned leave. "Be careful" she limped off. "Wait" he blocked her way. "You should rest" he could see she was annoyed. "Later we need to find the leader and they will leave" he sighed.

Ladybug ducked behind a tree a flash as she let up on the transformation. "Ravenpaw" Tiki gasped at her. Ravenpaw could make out the wounds. Deep cut on her shoulder clumps of fur missing. "I'll be fine Tiki I should do the rest as me" Tiki nodded and vanished. Blackclaw did the same thing as her.

Ravenpaw managed to get through the forest and found Icestar and a ginger tom. The old tom got pinned by the younger cat. She quickly dashed in she raked her claws on the tom's flanking letting the leader snap his jaws around the tom's neck. A snap and tom fell and the fight end. The rogues turned at fled with four warriors chasing the group off. "Ravenpaw" she looked to see Redpaw, Lionclaw and more cats padding up. A pelt brushed hers "You ok?" She looked at her paws a pair of golden one next her hers. "Y-yeah" his tail over her shoulder the two walked up to the others Flamepatch went to help his leader.

Lionclaw eyes shone with pride. "Ravenpaw" she looked to see Goldenstar Stonepelt and Brightpaw standing a few tail length away. "You should know better then to go off on your own and let alone trespass on another clan's territory" his eyes shone coolness but meow stung her.

Sunpaw felt irration prickle off his pelt. He looked over at his denmate and then at his looked dad. He was about to challenge his leader but, "But you risked your life for what you believe in and you made the right moves"he saw something flash in his dad's eyes.

"Ravenpaw come here" he flicked his tail for her. Sunpaw removed his tail and followed a bit slower until he stood a few tail lengths back Redpaw join him. "I Goldenstar call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand your way and I welcome her was a warrior in her turn" he looked at her a bit of warmth. "Do you promise to uphold the code and protect your clan even at the cast of your own life?" He asked her.

Ravenpaw felt eyes cat staring at her. "I do" the voice rang out clear and confident. "Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw from now on you will be Ravenflight. Starclan honors your loyalty and cleverness and we welcome you as a warrior of Nightclan" howls echoed as cats of both clans called her name.

Sunpaw padded up she looked at him pride in his green gaze. "You earned it" he nodded at Redpaw. She nodded Brightpaw was irritted now and stalked off. The Nightclan warriors left heading back home. Ranenflight looked at Tigerstripe's body 'how long did he know?' She thought.

A pelt brushed hers she felt something as before warmth. "Lean on me" he whispered before she could prosthetist. She would freak out but her body ached and justed wanted to rest so her dark blue-gray pelt touched his letting him guide her back. 'He reminds me of Blackclaw' she though his shoulders felt more broad than before. The two made their way back picking up the rear with Redpaw not to far ahead tail eye and smirking to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I ownNothing but my ideas and ocs

Every cat felt wary as they padded through the forest heading home. Sunpaw tried to to think how tried he actually was. A soft sigh next to him made him look over at the young warrior he supported. He let his gaze travel over each of his clanmates. His father was in the lead with Stonepelt as they curried Tigerstripe's body back to camp. Owlflight followed after with Lionclaw limping after. He support Grayflight who looked almost as limp as Tigerstripe.

Redpaw looked fine besides tuffs of fur missing from her shoulders Brightpaw limped her fur bristled with annoyance blood dripped from her torn claw. Bushtail tagged after Darkfur who looked alert Amberclaw had torn ear and clump of fur missing from her flank.

He quickly shifted his shoulder to Ravenflight more comfortable as they walked. Her paws dragged along he felt worried about his friend but not just her and his clanmates even his partner to. A flash of black let him know Plagg was following after them.

"Hey keep up you two you're falling behind" Darkfur swift and calmly said looking over at the two. Nodding he nudged Ravenflight. "Let's pick our pace" he quietly meowed she sighed and they soon fell in step with Darkfur who slowed a bit. They walked in silence.

Sunpaw crouched his pelt smelled strongly of herbs Brownpaw was with him. Looking near the rock path he notice Redpaw and Ravenflight. "You look worried as a queen" Brownpaw meowed gluping the last of his mouse and looked over at them. "W-well she is my friend. Plus she refused any poppy seeds and thyme for shock and sleep" he added. "Sunpaw" he looked to see Brightpaw padding up. Brownpaw stood up. "I have to go Redpaw and Swiftpaw asked me to help with collecting moss" he padded off.

"Sunpaw, want to share some prey with me" she asked he sat up watching Brownpaw and Redpaw padded off. "Not hungry" he said and got up and padded off to his nest. He once he cured up Plagg appeared, "come kid, you can't be that tried" he mowed Sunpaw sighed and glad most of the cat's were outside right now. "No just I just need a break that's all" he said and curled up to sleep.

Plagg sighed and soon slipped between the apprentice's den and the nursery."Tiki" he called out and soon the red kit showed up. "You know this is dangerous" she hissed at hissed at him. "Hey" he sat tail curled around his paws and followed. "How's he holding up?" She asked him looking over at the den. "Worried as a queen but he sleeping now" headed and looked over at Ravenflight. "And her?" He nodded at the newest warrior. "Trouble but she thinks keeping vigle will help clear her mind" she added.

The two spirits chatted. Tiki turned to leave, "you know even if they didn't have us their destinies are still connected" she pointed out at the darkening sky. "But we can still give them a push" Plagg ground and then they both vanished cat's padded up to sit a vigil for Tigerstripe Ravenflight watched she soon found peace pass over her. Talonclaw dismissed her and she padded back to the warrior's den. "Over there" Dove song said as she padded past. Yawning she curled up and soon drifted off to sleep.

A dark gray and black tom paced his fur bristled. A gray tom glared at him from the shadows. "How could dare you loose" he hissed at him. The tom didn't budge from his glare. "Look we did what you said. They just sent a cat for help" he added The other cat yowled, "you could have stopped him fool" this caused him to flinch. "Hey look they even got Ladybug and Blackclaw to help" he saw look pass by the rouge. "You still failed" he watched as the other cat shift his paws. "What did you want us to kill them take their star stone" he snapped at the tom ears back in fear, "yes those should be mine and next time don't fail" he stalked off.

Ravenflight stretched as she sat up. The events of yesterday were fading away but guilt might hang over her head a while yet. It was nearing sunhigh as she pushed out of the warrior's den. The camp was mostly empty. "They must be out hunting right now" she muttered. She looked over at the prey pile a few bits of prey left on it. "Ravenflight" she spun to see Goldenstar padding up to her.

Sunpaw, Swiftpaw and Brightpaw were cleaning out the nursery. His ear twitched as he heard his father call for Ravenflight. He looked over setting down his moss. "Hey Sunpaw can you help me. My claws hurt" whined Brightpaw he twitched his ear. "Do it yourself Brightpaw" Swiftpaw snapped and ducked into the den.

He soon found his paws padding over to the two of them. A yowl from Brightpaw about something but he didn't hear it. She growled and stalked off back to work.

Goldenstar stopped to look at the newest warrior. He was not sure he should be doing this. "I hope Ivyfur is right about this?' He thought looking at her. "Ravenflight from now on I want you to take over with Sunpaw's training" she blinked at him as the words left his mouth.

What she to young about his injury? Sunpaw thought as he glisten to what his father said. He clearly to see her tail twitching at the words he said to her. "I-I'm too young and what about another warrior, yeah I sure thee is-" he hissed at her Sunpaw dug claws into the ground. "You will do this" he stalked off leaving the two young cats with glaring and shocked looks. "Ravenflight" he padded up and looked up at her. She jumped. "S-S-Sunpaw" she gasped, "Sorry about him he must have slept on a thorn" she shook her head, "no I-I'm, I-It's fine. He is your d-dad and leader" she added looking over at hi.

"Alright but please if you want I could ask him to chose another cat if needed" he turned to leave. "You, I will do my best" she said he nodded and hurried back to work. "Why are you talking to her" Brightpaw asked as the young warrior took a bird off the pile of prey and padded off to the medicine cat's den. "She my friend and temporary mentor" he added she hissed. "She nothing special, she always mess up" she added then looked over at him. "Come Sunpaw you can carry my moss since my claws hurt" she added. Sunpaw shook his head and looked over at Swiftpaw rolling two moss balls together.

Ravenflight set down the prey. Bushtail looked up, "Hey Ravenflight you need Ivyfur?" He asked sleepily. She shook her head. "N-no I was hoping to talk to you" she said he sighed and, "if it's about you taking over for me as Sunpaw mentor then you can be upset with me" he added. She blinked at him. "Ivyfur asked me if I had an idea who should take up my apprentice. I told her that you would be the right choice" she stared at her paws. "She thought and told me I made a good choice and told me she will let Goldenstar know" he yawned and closed his eyes. "Ok Bushtail, I promise I won't let any of you down" nosing the bird. "If you can eat here" she stood up and slipped out of the den.

Ravenflight and Sunpaw set out. She wanted to see how far he is and how much longer he will be apprentice. A list of the apprentices went through her mind. 'Ok Swiftpaw, Brownpaw and Foxpaw are now the oldest, Redpaw, Brightpaw, Sparkpaw and the youngest is Rosepaw and Dust paw. She was younger then Redpaw and Sunpaw was few sunrises older than her.

'For Starclan's sake please don't let me stutter in front of him?' She begged then opened her mouth. "O-Ok lets see how good you are at hunting" she could hide the hint of a shutter in her speech. He nodded and they broke off to do some light hunting. Since both were still removing after the battle with Stormclan and the rogues. She flick her gaze over him torn ear and few scratches on his shoulder too.

Sunpaw to be swift and managed to catch two mice and one vole both slightly plumb. "You're assume, I mean that was good work" his shone at the praise and the two started back to camp. Sunpaw took the mice to the elders just as Redpaw and Brownpaw dashed up. "Ravenflight, Ravenflight guess what" Redpaw gasped as she skidded to a halt. Both out of breath joy shone clear as day in their eyes.

"What, did something happen?" She asked her two friends. Through by the glen in their eyes she guessed it was good news. "Weeelll, we overheard our mentors talking and-", "cut to the chase, we might be having our assessments soon" Brownpaw said interrupting Redpaw. Ravenflight eyes widen, "that's great" the two nodded and looked around. "Where's Sunpaw?" Brownpaw asked she flicked her tail where Sunpaw was just exiting the elder's den.

With Redpaw in the lead they dashed over to their denmate. Her eyes traveled over to the medicine cat's den where Ivyfur slipped in and vanished. "Ravenflight" she looked to see her mother calling her over. She quickly trotted over to her.

Sunpaw stared at his two friends. "That's awesome" he purred they nodded. "Yeah not sure when they will give us our assessments but I can't wait" Redpaw's tail flicked with excitement. A yowl drew his friends attentions and with flick of their tails they hurried off.

He looked around and there was no sign of his mentor so he turned and headed to the fresh kill pile. "Sunpaw come share my squirrel with me" Brightpaw called he already grabbed a shrew. "Sorry Brightpaw" he slipped away she hissed.

Sparkpaw padded up to her sister. "Why does he ignore me?" She asked her sister as she sat down. "I don't know?" Brightpaw's eyes narrowed, "I bet Ravenflight's fault " talking the last bite of her squirrel she got up and padded off. Unknown to her and the others a cat watched from the shadows her eyes narrowed ears twitched forward.

The stars shone overhead. She crouched her spots made it easier to hide in the brambles. She hopped Blackclaw was to mad at her for missing last night's patrol/meeting. "Hello m'lady" she spun around to see Blackclaw standing almost rich behind her. She glared as he gave a merow of laughter. "Not funny" she growled looking at her paws and lashed with annoyance.

"So where are we going tonight?" He asked her as she stalked ahead. "Stormclan" she snapped and quickly crossed the border and into the deeper part of the woods. He bounded after and they disappeared into the trees and shadows.

The two cats walked in silence Blackclaw tried to talk and joke but thump as he ran into her. "Uh Ladybug?" He asked she just waited and the brambles parted as a lean striped tabby padded out and stopped. "May I ask why you two are here?" She asked gazing over both of them. Ladybug dipped her head. "I was hoping to speak with your leader about a swift patrol of your territory" she kept her voice calm and the tabby nodded. "Alright follow me" the three cats padded through Stormclan.

Blackclaw let his eyes wonder off Ladybug and gaze around the forest. He felt uneasy about being here only a day after the fight with the rogues. Gazing at the two she cats he could tell them same. "Why you so tense m'lady" he padded she rolled her eyes at him. "Same reason your fur is bristling fur ball" she added. But this manged to calm both down and soon the reach the torn tunnel and the tabby slipped in and they followed after.

Both were shocked as they gazed around at the camp. The warriors and apprentices where near the entrance the elders and nursery on the other side and connecting them in the back slope down then up and formed the leader's den and medicine cat's den a bit farther back. "Greetings Ladybug and Blackclaw" Icestar said as he padded up dipping his head to the two young cats. They followed suit.

The tabby she cat stood always away with three other cats she did not know. "You as well Icestar, I am here hoping you would let us patrol tour territory to see if any rogues are still around" she offered cats muttered around her. "And if you want I want to talk privately with you" he nodded and turned around."Wait here Blackclaw" she followed after heading to his den.

Icestar sat curling his tail over his paws she copied him. "Well what's on your mind?" He asked his voice calm and his gaze held wisdom. "Of course. I do want to have a sweep around we have done Nightclan since they got involved I want to check here as well" she waited as the leader narrowed his eyes in thought. "Very well" he meowed, "Ladybug there are group of young cats who need to talk with you. You see they were once part of the rogues who attacked us." He paused her fur bristled along her neck. "Don't worry they swore their loyalty to me, I know earning their loyalty will be hard but, they been insisting on meeting you" she sighed, "very well" she she signed and turned to leave. Icestar flicked his tail. "My clan owes you two more then my nine lives will ever give me" pride shone in her eyes.

Blackclaw crouched as he waited for his partner. "Are you going to join our clan?" He looked over at a small ginger and white she kit he blinked and chuckled. "Nope just visiting" he said she was about to ask something else, "Fire kit leave Blackclaw alone" he watched as Flamepatch padded up. "Sorry she my sister's kit" hedipped his head to the young tom. Blackclaw shook himself. "Oh it's fine" he purred soon Icestar and Ladybug appeared his eyes lit up, "hey their bugaboo" he said she rolled her eyes at him. "Flamepatch go get Badgerpaw and the others please" the warrior nodded and hurried off.

"Blackclaw I want you to patrol around the camp. Take Pineleaf with you" Icestar order him, he looked over at Ladybug. "You want us" asked a young lithe black and white tom. A light silver and white she cat, fluffy gray tabby tom and the tabby she cat from before. "Yes I heard you want to speak with me" the silver she cat's eyes lit up, "yes my name is Fernpaw, this is Reedpaw and Graypaw" she flicked her tail at the others.

Ladybug smiled at the and flicked her tail for them to follow her. "Wait shouldn't I go with you?" Blackclaw asked he looked over at him his gaze looked a bit hurt worried and something else. Shaking her head, "I need you to scan around for rogues" she quickly padded away and group of apprentice's followed after her.

Once they were sure to be far enough away from camp they settle down. "Alright mind explaining?" She asked them Badgerpaw nodded. "Yes. You see we were part of the rogues who attacked Stormclan. I feel bad about it. You see it was Hawkmoth's idea" she stiffed and drug her claw into the ground. "Yes we didn't know where he lives but, we all sign one at to watch as he turned them into evil things" Fernpaw added. Ladybug listen as they told her how he controlled them with his black butterflies and once they left they were free from him.

"I see, but there is something else" Graypaw nodded. "Until we joined up with him, he took Fernpaw hostage and forced us to help him" looking at the young she cat who nodded. "Yes he used me to get to my brother" she lashed her tail. Ladybug padded up the young cat. "You're safe here" Fernpaw nodded and then Reedpaw spoke up. "We do have an inside cat" she blinked at them."Fangtooth. He's my brother" Badgerpaw cuffed his paws.

As they entered camp Blackclaw raced up. She rolled her eyes he looked like a cat on catmint. "Blackclaw calm down I was only a few fox lengths from camp" he relaxed but his tail flicked. "Don't worry Fangtooth will keep us up to date and find away to tell you" she nodded and nudged her friend. "Let's go" they turned and padded off. Ladybug looked up at the starry sky the stars shone brightly she wasn't sure but something was about to change.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BUT MY OCs

Blackclaw stalked through the damp forest. It's been raining since dawn and so far he hadn't caught anything. He also snuck out to get some alone time. Tomorrow is the day his friends become warriors. He wouldn't lie about not feeling jealous of them. He knew Golddenstar would try to keep him in camp and postpone it asseemnt. He hissed with annoyance. He batted at the bramble bush. Sighing he fluffed out his pelt against the drizzle of rain. He didn't want to go back empty pawed now.

He trotted off looking for a better place to hunt. Voice made him stop he looekd ahead to see one of the border patrols ahead. Ravenflight was few fox lengths ahead She parted her mouth to take in the scents around her. "Raindrop" she turned to see Raindrop padding up. "Are sure this were you smelled the badger?" She asked as the rest of the patrol padded up. "Yes, it was fresh the dusk patrol smelled it" he flicker her tail. "Look the rain is getting heavier and the trail ends here. Go back and report to Goldenstar. I'll check to make sure there is no badger set nearby then I'll catch up" Darkfur hissed. "Look we don't know if the badger is still here. Look let one of us stay with you" she shook her head. "It's fine. I won't fight it if I see it" she promised.

Blackclaw edged his away into the brambles to hear better. This wa the first time in moons he seen her act so confident. As Raindrop led the off back to camp he watched Ravenflight padded off. He quickly followed after her. Keeping downwind and out of earshot.

Ravenflight stopped walking she blinked water from her eyes as she gazed up at the sky. The rain had washed away what scent was left from the badger. So far there was no set. She felt relief wash over here. A snap made her freeze. "What are you doing?" She swung around within heartbeat she had pinned down. "Bl-Blackclaw" she gawked at the tom as she scrambled off him. "Hey" he grinned she hissed lashing her tail. "Don't scare me like that" she sat back on her haunches her blue gaze fixed on the tom. "Why are you here is there trouble" she asked him her front claws need the ground around her. "No. No trouble at all just out walking" her body relaxed. "Well that's good" her tail twitched as she studied him. "So why you out here?" He asked her sitting back on his hunches.

Blackclaw watched her gaze about like making sure nothing sneaking up on them. "Well. I am out here tracking a badger. If you must know" she twitched her ears at him. His eyes widen at this. "Alone that's dangerous. A badger could easily kill a cat" he snapped she glared at him. "I'm not going to fight it mouse-brain. I'm just checking to make sure there is not a badger set around here. It could be dangerous to my clan" she challenged bac her fur bristled. 'I've never seen this way 's kind of like how my lady acts' he flicked his tail. "How about you let me come along with you. It's safer in pairs then alone" he offered her. She stood up and tuned around. "Sure keep up" he grinned and purred. "As you wish princess" he quickly trotted after her.

The two walked through the forest there pelts ruffled from the rain. Ravenflight kept checking nearby rabbit holes long abounded. Its was annoying having Blackclaw trotting after her. Right now she didn't mind the fur-ball around. He looked to have a lot on his mind today and was very quiet. It let her gather some thoughts she pushed away until now. "Ok why you so quiet?" She stopped and turned to face the quiet hero. He blinked and looked at her. He lashed his tail.

He slashed his forepaw rustling leaves. "My dad. I don't think he'll let me take my apprentice assessment with my friends. Her eyes widen at this. Sure maybe they never shared anything about their other lives but now he will to share it. "Why not talk with him about or with Ladybug you two are very close" she asked him. He fixed his green gaze on her. She saw something flashing his. "I can't I have respect my lady's wish to not tell each other our identities" she didn't realize until she laid her tail on his shoulder. "Try talking to her. I'm sure she's all ears" she turned let's get going" she trotted off heading the other direction. Blackclaw quickly dashed after her taking what he said to heart. 'She may not be my lady ,but I'm glad to have her as my friend' he swiftly fell into step with her.

Blackclaw bided Ravenflight goodbye as she made her way back to camp. The ran that had picked up as now nothing more than drizzle once again. "Plagg Claws Out" in flash the small kit rested at his paws. "So hungry" he whined Sunpaw chuckled flicking his ears. "Come Plagg let's hunt before we go back" he padded away with the small black kit followed after complaining about food. By the time he padded into camp. He carried a blackbird. He twitched his ears at Brownpaw and vanished into the elder's den with his kill. He knew they would love not soaked prey.

Sunpaw dropped the bird at Rockplet's paws. "Here this isn't soggy like the others" he nosed it to the old tom. "Thank you Sunpaw, but should eat it. I don't mind wet prey once and awhile" the old tom rasped his kink tail twitched. Sunpaw scuffed his paws. "Thanks but I caught it for you two" he flicked his gaze over to Tallear. He sat up in his nest. "Thank you Sunpaw. You think you could eat this tick off me" he stretched his back in his nest. "Sure let me get mouse-bile" he ducked out of the den heading to Ivyfur's den.

Sunpaw picked through Tallear's fur. "Something troubling young young Sunpaw?" Rockpelt asked as she swallowed a mouthful of prey. He parted Tallear's shoulder fur. He tried to pluck the tick from the older tom's pelt. Stopping her grabbed the mouse-bile and rubbed it on the tick. "You know Goldenstar's warriors ceremony was postponed a moon of training" Sunpaw nearly clawed Tallear's ear. Hissed "watch it" Sunpaw's ear went back. "Sorry" he apologized to the elder. "Really?" He crouched next to Tallear as Rockpelt told his story. "You see young'n I was once his mentor. He was very hard to train." Rockpelt spoke as he retold the story.

Goldenpaw crouched lashing his tail. "Look I did nothing wrong" he snapped standing in front of his clan leader. "Enough, I gave you simple orders not to attack" Pinestar lashed his tail. "Until you learn to respect your leader. Your combined to nursery for one moon" he turned at talked off. "Goldenpaw hissed as settled into the nursery his pelt smell strongly of herbs.

Sunpaw's eyes widen in shock. "He managed to improve after his father's scolding. Plus that nasty clawed shoulder thought him a thing or too" Rockpelt flicked his tail. I gave him a few good cuffs over the ear. So did your mother. He grew even more by the time he was named deputy." Rockpelt finished his story.

Ravenflight slipped out of the camp to stretch her legs. She quickly raced through the damp forest not caring if she scared away any prey. Bushtail had returned to warrior duties but Ivyfur told him he couldn't train Sunpaw for quarter moon. Ravenflight slowed her pace to caught her breath. "Are you doing ok?" Tiki asked as she appeared next to her paws. "Yeah I'm fine Tiki." The two padded through the trees heading back to camp. The rain had at least let up by the time she headed out of camp.

She was half away back to camp… "Ravenflight" she looked to see Ashtail and Dawnfire racing up. Alarm picked over her as she hurried to meet the frantic queens. "What wrong?"she asked flicking her blue gaze between the two she-cats. "The kits, Brindlekit, Cinderkit, Smokekit and Fogkit their missing" Dawnfire need the ground. "Please tell me you seen them" Ashtail begged. Brindlekit is five moons while Cinderkit, Smokekit and Fogkit are three moons old. This was troubling to say the least.

Ravenflight bounded off to search one other place. Kits always seemed to cause trouble good or bad. "Ravenflight are you sure they came this away?" Tiki asked as the two reach the river. "They had to plus I picked up their scent" he then another scent differed her way she skidded to a halt. Badger. She raced ahead to where she was sure the kits were at.

Brindlekit splashed Cinderkit as they played in the shallow water. Fogkit paced near the edge as she watched Briairkit Cinderkit and Smokekit play. "We should go back. Dawnfire and Ashtail must be worried. She called out to her denmate and littermates. "Stop fussing and join us" chirped Smokepaw as she splash over to her sister. Fogkit backed up. "Come please" she begged her. "Fogkit your such a dry paw come on" Cinderkit pleaded with her. Fogkit open her mouth to snap back when a twig snapping made the four kits looked a few fox-lengths away to see a skinny large black and white animal with beady yellow eyes facing them. "What is that" Brindlekit quaked out her eyes wide with terror.

The badger lumbered at them. Fogkit's claw unsheathed and sank into the soft ground ears back with terror. Her sister and Brindlekit were frozen in place. "RUN!" Fogkit looked behind her shoulder to see "Ravenflight!" Smokekit cried with joy. Fogkit saw something red flash away. She looked up just as the badger loomed over stood upon it's black paws and got ready to strike. "Leave them alone" Ravenflight leapt between her and the badger she threw her body into the badger knocking it off it's paws. Fogkit quickly scrambled back as Ravenflight planted her body in front of the four kits. With Brindlekit in the lead lead the kits off to the dry grassy bank.

Fogkit looekd back as the badger swiped at Ravenflgith's ears. The young warrior ducked out of the way. Fogkit narrowed her yellow-green eyes then skidded to a stop. The badger backed her up against the log. "Follow me" Fogkit raced back. She felt guilty not notice the badger.

Ravenflight hissed as the badger swiped at her. It pricing eyes glowed. She didn't feel anything off about the badger so she figured it has nothing to do with Hawkmoth. The badger's claw chipped her ear as she ducked badger cord out she looked to see the kits. Fogkit nipped the legs with the oaths. Badger turned and snapped. Ravenflight quickly lunged grabbing Fogkit the others leapt away from the badger. She set the kit down. "R-Ravenflight" Brindlekit squeaked out. Ravenflight looked back. The badger reared up but yowled in pain.

Ravenflight's eyes widen as the badger threw off, "Sunpaw!" She gasped as the apprentice landed next to her. "Need help" she nodded and the two faced the badger. It backed up look at the two cats then turned and lumbered off. 'Stay with the kits Sunpaw" she bonded after the badger. 'I'll come and double check once the kit's are safe.' She thought as it vanished through thorn thickets. Ravenflight and Sunpaw padded back to camp with the kits. All four had their heads down as Dawnfire and Ashtail raced up to them. "Oh thank Starclan you guys are safe" Dawnfire nuzzled the kits with Ashtail.

Ladybug tracked the scent of the badger rom were she watched it vanish awhile ago. "What you sniffing for my lady?" Blackclaw asked as he jumped out of the tree. Ladybug lashed her tail but twitched her ears in greasing. "I'm just out for a walk and thought I smell a badger" she looked ahead to the borderline with Fire Clan. Blackclaw followed her gaze. "I had a run in with one earlier when our clan kits went missing" the two padded through the forest. "Ah Ladybug you're a warrior right." Blackclaw recalled her saying she was made warrior after the fight in Stormclan. "Yeah, why do you ask?" She asked him as she stopped walking and turned to face him. He scuffed his paws. "Well, I don't think I'll ever be a warrior" he looked at his paws as they scuffed the ground.

Ladybug cocked her head. "You mean you're still an apprentice" he nodded she flicked her tail. "No one can keep you an apprentice forever" he hissed the claws a dead leaf. "You would if you father's the clan leader and almost didn't let you out of the nursery" he relaxed as Ladybug laid her tail on his shoulder. "You're as brave, strong or even better than any warrior" she padded ahead of him. "Trust me you will become a warrior" she padded away vanishing into the shadows of the trees. Leaving Blackclaw staring after her.

Sunpaw slipped back into camp, "Sunpaw" he froze to see Stonepelt padding up to him. "Goldenstar wants to speak with you" Sunpaw quickly trotted after the deputy. The two padding into the leader's den. Bushtail, Ravenflight and his father sat together. "Yes dad" he sat down with Stonepelt. "Sunpaw Ravenflight told me you save her and the kits from a rogue badger" he looked at her she shifted her paws and glanced at him quickly. "I have been scared to lose you since your mother died." He sighed, "But after talking with Bushtail Stonepelt and Ravenflight I think you're ready. "Go eat and sleep. You apprentice assessment is tomorrow. "All of you may go" he watched them padded out of his den. 'I hope I don't repeat this' he thought.

"Ravenflight wait up" she stopped as Sunpaw raced up to her. "Ye-yes" she turned to face him. "Thanks. I don't know how but thanks" he touched her shoulder with his snout then trotted off . "Nice more Ravenflight" Redpaw mewed as she passed by her friend. "Let's eat" the two she cats went to join the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

disclaimer: I only own my idea and ocs nothing else

Ivyfur carried out the last bundle of herbs to sort through. Near the entrance eight apprentices and their mentors were leaving. Setting her herbs down she fixed her gaze on Bushtail. Ravenflight stood outside the warrior's den watching.

Last night Ravenflight went over what Sunpaw knew and what to look for. Since the mentors won't be fighting she approve Bushtail was capable of finishing Sunpaw's assessment.

"If your not going to rest. Come lend me a paw." She called over to Ravenflight. The young warrior turned to head her way but looked back once before trotting up. Ivyfur purred softly knowing how the young warrior felt.

"Sort theses please while I sort the rest." Ivyfur told the young warrior. She loved having all the extra paws about to help her. "Don't worry I'm sure they will all pass." She didn't look up as she removed a few dead leaves.

Ravenflight gasped. "How did you?" She began. "I had a friend who was just like you. I'm sure Starclan knows." Ivyfur looked at Ravenflight. "Come sooner this is done I can send cats out for fresh herbs."

The two she-cats went back to work sorting the herbs. She brushed the dead and dried leaves and berries into piles.

A sharp yowl echoed as Redpaw raced into camp. The cats who were up jumped to their paws while the others who were sleeping were now awake. Ravenflight jumped to her paws.

Ivyfur got to her paws and padded up as more cats appeared to see what was going on. "We passed. We get be warriors." She bounced in chest puffed out Brownpaw, Swiftpaw, Foxpaw, Sparkpaw, Sunpaw, Rosepaw and Dustpaw.

Ivyfur purred as she watched the cats. Foxpaw scuffed his paws as Ravenflight told him he make warrior. She wasn't blind She knew Foxpaw liked Ravenflight but, Sunpaw and Brownpaw chatted happily nearby.

Swiftpaw was agreeing with Dustpaw about who really won the fight. Their mentors rolled their eyes. Rosepaw was talking with Shadowpool and Bramblepelt. Stoneheart and Amberclaw join in.

Sparkpaw was with Brightpaw who pushed her way in to stand next to Sunpaw. Brightpaw was bossy and threw a fit when she was confined to camp for a moon.

Brightpaw started a fight after she crossed the border with Iceclan. While on hunting patrol. Goldenstar and Stonepelt padded up. Brightpaw looked away from her dad's gaze.

"Great job. All of you, at dusk you will be given your warrior names." Goldenstar told them his tone brisk and cold. "For now rest. You will need it for sitting vigil." Stonepelt said gaze with pride at the new coming warriors.

Ivyfur padded up. "I did need a few extra paws to help me gather herbs." Moonshine padded up. "I'll help you."

She spoke softly. "I'll help as well." "Me too." Foxpaw and Dovesong spoke up. Nodding she flicked her tail asking them to follow her.

The clan was busy and noisy. The sun rose higher in the sky. The cats of Nightclan strode in and out of camp. Ivyfur finished sorting her herbs by the time dusk came.

The patrols where back and cats gathering about as Goldenstar stood under the lege watching the apprentices gather around him.

Swiftpaw shifted her paws. Rosepaw gaze flicked through the cats. Dustpaw stood proud. Brownpaw and Redpaw stood tails twitching. Sunpaw looked ahead his claws needing the ground. Foxpaw looked at his mentor who nodded at him.

Goldenstar began the ceremony. "Cats of Nightclan today we gather today to welcome new warriors." His voice echoed through the camp. He flicked his tail for Swiftpaw to step forward. "I Goldenstar call upon my warrior assessors to look down on this has trained hard to understand the code and we president her a warrior in her turn." He fixed her cold gaze on her.

"Swiftpaw do your promise to uphold the warrior protect your clan even at the cot of your own life?" He asked her. She stood tall. "I do." She told him. "Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw from this day forward you're be Swiftclaw. Starclan honors your croute and locality and we welcome you as a warrior of Nightclan."

Swiftclaw stood tall as the clan cheered her new name. Goldenstar did the same flicking his tail for Dustpaw to step forward. After Dustheart, Rosepaw stepped forward. After Roseblossom Redpaw stepped up, followed by became Redflash and Brownsplash. Foxpaw stood tall as he was given the name Foxpatch.

Sunpaw gulped as he faced his father. He stepped forward meeting his cold gaze. "Sunpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?" He asked his son. Sunpaw's green eyes blazed."I do." He said to Goldenstar.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you, your warrior name. Sunpaw from this day you will be Sunstrike. Starclan honors your kindness and loyally and welcome you a warrior of Nightclan." He stopped back ending the meeting.

Everyone cheered for the new warriors. By nightfall the warriors sat watch over the camp. Sunstrike spotted a shape moving out of the corner of his eye. ' _Ravenflight?'_ She slipped out of camp and was gone.

an: Sorry for long wait I didn't like when stories don't get finished I was waiting for season 2 of Miraculous Ladybug as well.


End file.
